Merry Christmas Goblin King
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: [first laby fic] It's Sarah's turn to pick where they spend Christmas and it's above ground. When Toby opens a gift on Christmas Eve it opens Jareth's eyes to his sneaky little Goblins, and what he truly wants for Christmas.


A/N: Sorry if this type of story has been posted, but it came to me and it was a bit funny. It's not Christmas time but I thought it would be nice. This is my first Labyrinth fic. As always, none of it belongs to me but I wish it did.

Enjoy

* * *

Sarah and Jareth traded off Holidays. They would spend one Aboveground and the next Underground. Christmas would be spent Aboveground, Jareth could only stomach Sarah's family. Even some of her friends annoyed him to no end, it almost made him wish he wasn't so immortal. But words do have power, so he kept out of that frame of mind. Karen and Robert had been gone all day, and that meant Jareth and Sarah were to watch Toby.

"Mom and Dad got caught in a snow storm at Grandma's house," Sarah hung up the phone. "They'll be staying there, they said you were allowed to open one gift tonight."

"Will they be home for Christmas?" Toby, now eleven years old, stared up at his big sister.

"Of course, squirt."

"Do I get to open a gift too, Sarah?" Jareth asked as he sat on the couch, it wasn't the same as his Throne but it would do.

"Later." she went and sat on the floor next to Toby. "Which one?"

"Hmmm..." he shook the presents wondering which one would be the best gift to open. Jareth stared at the tree, they had adopted some of the ways of Aboveground. The trees were decorated with pixie lights, not these fire hazards. Who's idea was it to bring the tree _inside_ the house, he shook his head and smirked. "Jareth, which one should I open?"

"Hey! It's your Christmas." Sarah interjected.

"But he knows which ones are which, Sarah."

"You'll ruin the surprise." she retorted.

"He's right I do know." Jareth sipped the cocoa, well this was one thing they had gotten right.

"Which one has the Fushigi?" Jareth sat down his hot cocoa, he pulled a Crystal out of thin air and mesmerized Toby again.

"Fu what?"

"Fushigi! You know, it sort of looks like your balls-"

"Crystals." he corrected, Sarah giggled and Jareth glared at her.

"Your crystals, but you can roll them and do cool tricks."

"You said Fushigi?" Toby grabbed a random gift, Jareth had retreated back into one of his moods. Toby ripped through a box, he jumped up and down holding up the gift. "What is it?"

"Fushigi." Sarah stood up and sat on the couch next to her husband.

"Show me." Jareth said to Toby. Toby ripped through it, leaving the trash in the middle of the floor. There was a DVD that came with it, Jareth picked it up and examined it.

"See, Jareth!" he moved Fushigi Balls over his hands, it rolled up his arm and hit the ground. "Well, it is my first try. Is that the DVD? Lets watch, I wanna get as good as Jareth." Sarah plucked the DVD from Jareth's hands. She placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. If Sarah hadn't turned off the lights she might have saw how red he was turning, she chalked it up to the Christmas lights. Jareth was silent through the whole tutorial, he froze when he saw two Goblins playing with a Fushigi in the background, they were disguised as human children but he could spot a goblin three miles away.

"Jareth."she tapped him lightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, precious thing." he revealed a dangerous smile. "Little Jare-Toby." he corrected himself "How would you like to make a small trip to the Underground."

"No!" Sarah said. "We decided on..."

"Sarah please." Toby whined, he put his hands together, doing his best to beg her. "You never let me go and I barely get to see you or the Underground."

"Fine." the guilt had been getting to her lately. "I wish we were all Underground." Jareth smirked, he would have quite a talk with two goblins. Jareth walked through the castle ahead of Toby and Sarah. Toby was already rubbing his eyes, it was way past his bedtime. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, I wanna see the..." he was asleep on his feet, Sarah caught him and picked him up.

"A little help would be nice." Jareth stopped crushing the pavement and walked back and picked Toby up. "Well, that didn't make me feel weak at all."

"I'm stronger than you, and I'm Fae."

"If I have to hear 'and I'm Fae and the best of Fae because my parents are' blah-zeh-blah"

"So you have been listening." Sarah wanted to throw something at him but he had Toby.

"You're so egotistical"

"And ten years later it still brought you back."

"Shut up." she pouted, they stopped at a vacant bedroom. Jareth laid Toby in the bed, he tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Ah, good night Little Jareth."

"You really wanted him, didn't you?"

"The past is the past." he said turning quickly from the room. "But we do have something to discuss,"

"Obviously, we had to come back. Was it Toby's toys?"

"Dear, there are certain things that couldn't bother me. Toys, are one of those things. However, nosy little goblins who steal my spare Crystals, well that's another thing." Jareth led Sarah to the Throne room. They stood in the middle of a room full of chickens.

"... Best chicken." a small goblin petted the purple headed chicken.

"Fu and Shigi!" he bellowed out. Sarah hadn't seen him this upset since he caught the Goblins in his pants and boots while they danced on the throne. "You have some explaining to do." They walked over to Jareth and bowed. "What is this?"

"tis a crysal, King" Fu said while standing up.

"But if I turn it this way."

"Still a crysal, your highness" Shigi said quickly, he pulled a feather out of his messy hair.

"No, it's not just a crystal. It's a Fushigi ball! Why do they look like my Crystals? Why were you in the bloody introduction video?!"

"We wanted chickens." Fu and Shigi said at the same time.

"So we only showed them some of what it could do."

"Bogged! All of you!" he said, they both winced. "You can't show them the crystals, besides those were for..." he stopped and snapped his fingers. The two Goblins disappeared and then so did the chickens.

"Was that necessary?" Sarah asked.

"As Goblin Queen, I think you would see the need to keep the troublesome creatures in line."

"Who were those crystals for?" she asked.

"We should be getting you and Toby back, time passes differently in the Underground." he took her hand in his.

"You're avoiding the question, Jareth."

"Nothing of importance." he swept into the room and looked down at Toby.

"What was it, Jareth." she asked again as they arrived back inside her house. Toby began to wake up but Jareth ran his fingers through his hair. Jareth laid him down on his star wars sheets.

"My fantasies." he said while sitting back on the couch. "Of you, and me, and Little Jareth. They were really grand"

"It's Toby." she took his face in both of her hands, his eyes were glistening.

"I know, I know but it could have been..."

"Do you want to know your gift?" she looked at the clock.

"I guess so." he sighed, "Stupid goblins." he murmured. Sarah laid down on the couch and pulled up her shirt, "Sarah, Toby is right upstairs."

"No, not that. Listen." he leaned down and she grabbed his head and placed it against her stomach.

"There's two.." he jerked back and smiled down at her. "Little Jareth!" He gathered her up in his arm and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Goblin King."


End file.
